TV Interview
by imaslacker
Summary: Haley sees Nathan on T.V.
1. Default Chapter

A T.V. Interview

The tv was on in the background as she made herself a cup of coffee.She looked up as she heard that name, the name that she once despised, that she had learned to love,the name that was once her own. She found herself now sitting on the sofa, listening intently at the man in front of her, who she once knew so well.

_" For those of you just joining us, we are here today with Nathan Scott of the L.A. Lakers._

_Host: Now Nathan, I'm just going to jump right in here since we have a limited amount of time, and ask the question that is on every woman's mind, you wear a wedding ring, but whenever we see you there's no wife, you are married aren't you?_

_Nathan:Yes, I am married_

_Host:If you don't mind me asking, then where is she?_

_Nathan: Yes, I do mind_

_Host: Okay, I respect that. Can we atleast have a name, so that all the women out there can have a name to curse._

_Nathan: Her name is Haley_

_Host: Well there you have it ladies, he really is married._

_Host: Thank you for your time Nathan._

_Nathan: Thank you for having me._

_Host: Ladies and Gentlemen, Nathan Scott."_

She felt like she couldn't breathe, Nathan still considered her, his wife. Once she finally regained the use of her legs, she stood up and made her way back to the kitchen, to drink her coffee, which in her haste to see him, she left sitting on the counter, her coffee had long ago gone cold.


	2. Chapter 2

A T.V. Interview

Chapter 2

He stared blankly at the tv, where the person he once knew

so well sat staring back at him. She was on one of those

talk shows,promoting her new book, that was going to

come out later that week. She still looked the same, same

hair cut, same style of clothes, but something was different

about her. Her eyes, they looked a little bit darker, most

people wouldn't notice, but he wasn't most people. He now

tuned into the conversation between her and the talk show

host.

_" We are here today with Haley James Scott, to talk to her about_

_her new book I'm Already Lost._

_Host: Now Haley can you tell us a little bit about your book?_

_Haley: Well it's about a girl, Courtney who is a musican, and_

_she goes to New York with her friend Ryan, in search of fame_

_and herself._

_Host: So now how did you come up with the idea for your book?_

_Haley: I based it on my life, I left my hometown when I was very _

_young with a friend of mine, hoping to become famous in New York._

_Host: So you just left one day? Did you ever go back?_

_Haley: Yes, I left my family, my friends, and my husband all in_

_one day, and no I haven't been back since._

_Host: Wow, that must of been very hard for you, you left your_

_husband? I thought you left when you were young?_

_Haley: Yes, it was very hard, and yes I did leave my husband,_

_we got married when we were sixteen, and no neither one of _

_us were dying or anything like that._

_Host: Then why did you get married, if you don't mind me asking?_

_Haley: The same reason everyone wants to get married, for love,_

_because I had found the one person I couldn't live without._

_Host: If you found that person you couldn't live without, then _

_why did you leave?_

_Haley: I didn't want him to look back on life and regret marrying me,_

_I didn't want to look back and regret marrying him. We got married _

_so young, we weren't even seniors. He had his whole life ahead of _

_him, I wasn't going to let him give up his dreams for me._

_Host: So you left him?_

_Haley: Yes, mostly for him, maybe a little bit for myself. I just _

_didn't want him to hate me, but I guess he does now._

_Host: Well, if he is watching this right now I am sure he doesn't_

_hate you._

_Host: We are running out of time, Haley James Scott's new book_

_I'm Already Lost comes out Wednesday, buy it._

_Host: Thank you for coming Haley_

_Haley: Thank you for having me_

_Host: Ladies and gentlemen Haley James Scott."_

He was still staring at the tv, long after the show was over. She

had kept his last name, she was still Haley James Scott. She had

told the same tv show host, who had interviewed him only a

couple of months before, that she had left so he could achieve

his dream of becoming a professional basketball player. He felt

like he could pass out, he hadn't seen her in so long, it felt like

a dream. He knew though that the first thing he did on Wednesday morning would be to buy her book, and if he was basically be

reading about her life after she had left him, he was going to

need a beer. So he walked into the kitchen, as apart of the

interview hit him, she had said that they weren't even seniors

yet, he smiles now as he remembers promising that he will

always protect her, instead of crying.


End file.
